Grey's Halloween
by Mediumfan93
Summary: April, Lexie and Jackson plan a prank on Meredith, Christina, Derek and Owen. How do they react?


**Hi, meant to post this on Halloween and forgot it even existed. Halloween fun for the Doctors. Enjoy!**

"Argghh!" shouted a small child in a black robe and scream mask running past the corridor. April laughed in pure delight as she saw an aggrivated Karev run down the corridor moments after and stop beside her, slightly out of breath.

"Hey you seen a kid run past here? Dressed as ghostface or something?" pleaded.

April bit her tongue and pointed in the direction she had seen the child ran.

"Thanks" he yelled and took off. April let out a shrill laugh and turned back to the charts in her hand. Jackson and lexie appeared at the counter, weird expressions on their face.

"Whats with Karev?" Lexie asked

"A kid dressed as ghostface is running through the halls" replied April smiling.

"Dont tell me the kid is outrunning him?" Jackson said amused

"Uh huh" she laughed again but frowned as she noticed her friends faces "Whats up with you two?"

"Everyone is really depressed. Alex is being a jackass, mer and derek are still pining over Zola. Halloween is supposed to be fun and everyone looked suicidal" Lexie moaned.

April looked thoughtful for moment while Lexie and Jackson looked on.

"April?"

April then turned to face them "Why don't we spice it up?" she said

"What do you mean?"

"Play a Halloween prank. Get them geered up, have a laugh" April explained.

Lexie and Jackson smiled evilly "What do you have in mind?"

April looked at her watch "Its almost my lunch break so I'll get what we need and meet you back at the cafeteria to discuss"

"Sounds like a plan" Lexie said and they took off in their separate directions.

It was eight oclock when April and Lexie appeared home. When they walked in they saw not just Meredith and Derek in the house, but they were accompanied by Owen and Christina and they were all watching 'Friday the 13th' on DVD.

"Hey guys!" April and Lexie chorused as they walked in

"Hey, what are you guys doing home so early? Thought there was a party at Joe's?" Derek asked

"Yeah, there was but we just decided we'd all go to April's room and watch a horror movie. We're tired" Lexie explained

"You can watch the movie with us if you want, this is almost finished but we're going to put on another" Meredith offered

"Cool, thanks. We'll just go get ready and get some snacks" April said before her and Lexie went upstairs. As they reached the top of the staircase they had to keep themselves from laughing with excitement.

"Think we'll get killed for this?" lexie asked

"Probably" April replied "But we'll probably all laugh about it later. It'll be totally worth it"

"So when does Jackson come in?"

"As soon as we make the phone call" April explained

"How do we do the voice?" Lexie said confused

"I have the App" April laughed.

"Alright the movies finished" said Christina bored

"What movie shall we watch next?" Meredith said to the others

"How about the new scream movie?" Owen suggested

"Seriously?" Christina scoffed "They're not even scary. They're just the same recycled crap"

"Have you even seen the new one?" Derek said

"Who needs to? We know what happens. There'll be a bunch of new murders 'with a twist' and then Sydney faces off with the killer and wins"

"Gee! you really know how to take all the fun out of a movie" Meredith snapped

"I say we watch it anyway. Hands up who wants to watch Scream 4" Derek asked and he, Meredith and Owen held their hands up. Christina seeing she was outnumbered sighed.

"Fine" she said in her snarky tone.

Meredith chuckled and edged to the DVD player to put the movie in.

*ring ring*

The phone rang out and everyone looked around.

"Can you get that Christina?" Meredith asked her friend who was closest to the phone. Christina struggled to her feet, stiff from lying down so long and traipsed over to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered

"_Hello?_" said a distorted voice over the line. Christina's face turned to one of annoyance as she recognised the tone.

"Hello?" she repeated

"_Who is this?_" the deep voice asked

"Someone who thinks you're really lame" she said before slamming the phone down and turned around to see the confused faces of the others.

"That was kinda rude" Owen said

Christina shrugged "It was some loser doing the ghostface voice from Scream". The others laughed

"You're not serious?" Meredith said

"I am" Christina argued and then paused "Wait a minute. Grey! Kepner!" she yelled and they heard a creak of footsteps on the ceiling.

"Yeah?" the two women shouted in unison from the top of the stairs

"Get down here with your phones" she ordered

"Why?" April asked

"Just do it!"

A minute later they both came down the stairs with their cell phones, looks of confusion etched on their faces.

"Give me your phones" Christina repeated and they did as she said. She went to their call histories and saw that no calls to Meredith's house had been made since yesterday or even before that.

"Here you go" said the Asian woman, slamming the phones in their hands and sitting back down.

"Mind telling us what that was about?" April questioned

"We had a prank call"

"And you thought it was one of us?" Lexie said

"You are lame enough to try" she said happily and Lexie and April frowned before heading into the kitchen to get food.

Meredith frowned as something came to her "Wait a minute. Where is Jackson?" she yelled into the kitchen.

"He went to get some beers" Lexie replied.

"And Alex?" Derek continued

"Working" April answered

*ring ring*

The phone rang again and everyone looked around to the phone in curiosity. It rang three times before Meredith picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello?_" came the recognizable ghostface voice.

"Alex? Jackson? Is this you? Do you think you're being funny?" she said angrily

"_Is April there?_". Meredith paused again before answering

"Again, Alex, Jackson. Not funny?" she said cuttingly

"_This isn't Alex. Or Jackson_"

"Oh, okay. Sure it's not. I'm hanging up" Meredith explained

"_Hey!_" the voice yelled, evoking Meredith to distance the phone from her ear "_I want to speak to April. I know she's there_ _Meredith_"

"Who's Meredith? I'm not Meredith" she said coolly, receiving a worried glance from Derek.

"_Yes you are. Doctor Meredith Grey, resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. Married to Derek Sheppard and best friends with Christina Yang, who rudely cut me off earlier. Now..I would like to speak to April_" the voice ordered. Meredith without another word slammed the phone down and looked weirdly at the others.

"What Mer? what did he say?" said Derek worriedly at her expression

"It's either Alex or Jackson or just some creep asshole trying to scare us. Never mind" she said as she sat down beside Derek. There was quiet for five minutes as they all sat down, Lexie and April too and began to watch the movie. The characters phone began to ring on the screen when the real phone rang beside them all and Meredith and Christina jumped slightly.

"I'll get it" April said as she raced to the phone.

"It better be Jackson" Lexie said and Meredith and Christina gave each other weary looks.

"Hello?" April said politely

"_Ah April. So good to finally get through to you_" the voice said in a chilling tone. April frowned

"Um..do I know you?" she asked.

"Is it the stupid prank caller?" Meredith cut in curiously.

April placed her hand over the speaker "It's some idiot doing the ghostface voice" she said calmly and took her hand away.

"What do you want? " she said flatly

"_I want to talk to you_"

"Really? And why would you want to talk to me?" she said barely containing her laughter.

"_Because...I want to ask you a question"_

"Of course you do" April laughed "Well then, ask away"

"_How's the movie?"_

"The movie's good. But isn't the question 'what's your favourite scary movie?' ?" she questioned

"_I already know"_

"You do. huh?"

_"Yes"_

"Well? what is it?"

"_Scream 4. Good choice"_

April put on her best shocked face and she gave a glance to the TV.

"Lucky guess. Talk later" she said quickly and put the phone down.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly

"Well was it the creep again?" Christina asked

"Ghostface guy. Halloween prank. It'll die down" said April coolly. Just as she was about to sit down the doorbell rang and Meredith and Christina eyes sprang to the door.

April noticed their hesitant expressions.

"Are you okay?" she asked them

"Don't answer the door" they said in unison

"Come on you two. It was a prank" Owen moaned.

Derek looked to April.

"I'll get the door. It'll be Jackson and he forgot his keys" she said and walked to the front door. The view of the front door was partially blocked by the living room doorway and Lexie watched in secret delight as Meredith and Christina outstretched their necks and tried to peer out the door. April unlocked the door and turned down the handle. She swung the door open, standing for a moment before she stepped outside.

Tension was thick as the silence continued and April remained out of sight.

"April? what are you doing?" Lexie called out. April stepped just inside the door and looked into the living room "There's no one there" she said

"Are you sure?" Derek asked. April nodded and peeked outside again.

"April, just shut the door" Owen said and turned to the others who all had questioning looks. Meredith and Christina for all their realism were looking slightly freaked. All of a sudden a shriek came from the door and they turned around just in time to see April being dragged out the door by a dark-robed, masked person. Their hand clamped over the brunette's mouth and waist as she kicked and struggled to break free.

"Oh my God!" Lexie screamed as she got to her feet and dashed out of living room to chase after April. The other four followed behind, Owen and Derek grabbed Lexie and pulled her behind them.

"Wait here!" Owen barked as he and Derek ran out the door. Instead of waiting they all followed, keeping a distance. They weren't waiting in the house themselves. As they followed round the edge of the house they saw a trail of dark red blood lining the walls. They slowed as they reached the corner and screamed as they collided with Derek and Owen.

"Damn it!" Owen yelled

"Wheres April?" Lexie played up her panic. She knew April was around here somewhere with Jackson.

"Get back inside. It'll be safer" Derek said

"Are you sure?" Christina rambled, clearly freaked out

"What about April?" Meredith yelled

"Get inside first". They all made it back inside and all stood stock still as they immediately noticed the red that covered the floor of the hallway, leading into the kitchen.

"Do we?" Meredith started, looking to the others. They heard a shuffle behind them and screamed.

"What- what is it?" Weber shouted as they all flinched. He and Bailey were stood at the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bailey reprimanded

"A-April. We..someone took her"

"What?" Bailey said confused

They all stood aside and showed her the blood trailing into the kitchen,

"Oh my God!" Weber whispered and Owen started slowly to the kitchen. They all tiptoed behind, being as quiet as possible. They were right next to the kitchen doorway and Derek started to lean his head out.

"Derek don't" Meredith whispered in panic and he shushed her. Owen then leant forward and his face looked weird.

"What?" Christina said

"There's no one there"

"What?" Lexie said in surprise and ran in.

"Lexie!" they yelled and she turned around

"You're right. There's no one here" she repeated. Just then ghostface jumped out and tackled Lexie to the ground, evoking screams from the women and the guys rushed forward to help Lexie.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" came April's high-pitch voice. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared in disbelief as April held out her hands.

"What the -?" Derek trailed off

"Whoah! it was a joke" came Lexie's pleading voice.

"A joke?" Meredith yelled

"Yeah" April laughed nervously

"We thought you were murdered" Christina pointed at April "And who the hell is under the mask?"

The gloved hand of ghostface gripped the mask and pulled it off with quickness to reveal the slightly smiling face of Jackson Avery.

"Ah" Weber sighed "So Jackson's the killer?"

The three younger surgeons laughed and nodded.

"I could kill you all right now" Bailey said, her face like thunder.

"Please Doctor Bailey, it was just a joke to get everyone in the Halloween spirit" April said quickly.

"In the...in the Halloween spirit?" Bailey stuttered

"It was April's idea" Lexie and Jackson said in unison, seeing Bailey's face and April gave them an evil glare.

"Thank you" she snapped and they shrugged in response.

Derek looked around at everyone "Well April. I must say, I didn't think you had it in you"

"I'll take that as a compliment" April said and put her hands down, still keeping a respectable distance from Bailey, who now had a smile spreading to her face.

"Who's up for a movie?" Owen said and they all nodded, feeling much better.

The others walked into the living room through the hall.

"Guys, what is that on my floor?"

"Corn syrup with a little dye. Don't worry it won't stain" April assured and went to shut the front door. Again they heard a scream as for the second time that night April was dragged out of the house and onto the porch.

"Oh my God!" Lexie screamed as she and Jackson got up.

"Oh that's funny" Christina said at their expressions

"We didn't plan this. Someone's actually took her" Lexie shouted

"Alex in on your plan?"

"He's at work" Jackson argued and seeing the actual looks of horror on their faces they all realised they were serious.

They heard yells from April and guttural moans as though she were being hurt and they all jumped up.

"Your serious?"

"They all ran out to see April being hacked by another ghost face and shoved, lifeless against the wall.

"No!" Jackson barked and ran forward. Lexie tried to stop him and run after him but was held back by Derek.

They were shocked when all of a sudden they heard a laugh emit from the killer as he pulled off his mask. It was Alex Karev, hunched forward and laughing hysterically.

Then Jackson turned his head sharply as April started to join in, her once lifeless body sat up and face red.

"Oh my God! that was classic" April said, choking back laughter.

"What?" Lexie yelled

"You mean you weren't apart of this?" Meredith turned to Lexie

"No!" she cried "April?"

April stood up and high-fived Alex before patting Jackson on the back.

"I'm sorry, but you had to see your guy's faces"

"I thought we were pulling the joke together, on them" Jackson pointed to the others behind him.

"I had to convince you that I was helping you pull the joke on them so that when I pulled the prank on all of you with Alex that you wouldn't suspect anything" she explained.

"What's your involvemnet in this?" Meredith growled at Alex.

"Well, me and April were talking at lunch a couple of weeks ago, and she said how she used to love playin' pranks on her sisters when she was younger. Then she asked if I wanted to play a prank on you guys and I said yes"

"Let me get this straight" Bailey interceded "The only time you and Kepner agree on something is when you decide to prank us with fake killing sprees"

April and Alex nodded.

"I applaud you for the effort, on the other hand you two will be changing bed pans for a month for thinking you can prank me and get away with it". At once April and Alex began to protest.

_"Doctor Bailey-"_

_"Doctor Bailey-"_

"Happy Halloween!" she laughed as she walked inside, a huge smile plastered on her face.


End file.
